1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shell for an electrical appliance and more particularly to a shell with an assembly for mounting a plug of the electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical appliance typically has a shell covering components of the electrical appliance. The shell includes an opening for an electrical wire, which can electrically connect with the electrical appliance to an electrical device, such as a power source. A plug attached to the electrical wire is connected with a socket of the electrical device to establish an electrical connection between the electrical appliance and the electrical device. Once the electrical connection is established, the electrical appliance and the electrical device can transmit electrical signals to each other through the electrical wire.
The plug may be disconnected from the socket when the electrical appliance does not need to communicate with the electrical device. For example, the plug is disconnected from the socket when the electrical appliance or the electrical device is not in use. When the plug is disconnected from the socket, the electrical wire may become entangled, which can make it difficult for a user to locate the plug.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a shell with plug-receiving assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.